


Lustful Thoughts and Dark Desires

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infatuation, Infidelity, Love, Sex, faternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt Murdock no longer feels guilt about being in love with his brother’s wife. Mike doesn’t treat her right, and Matt knows he would. She just needs to be shown that.





	Lustful Thoughts and Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless

Thoughts of Elektra often brought Matt to confession. They didn’t start immediately, at least not the kind he was ashamed of. She was his brother’s wife after all, what good did it do him be thinking about her when there were plenty of women in Hell’s Kitchen, women who hadn’t dedicated their life to another man in the house of God.

Still, he found himself haunted by sinful thoughts. He knew all too well of the silk panties she wore, how they pressed flush against her skin. At night he dreams about being the one to remove them from her, to pull them down her legs and settle himself between her thighs instead.

It’s shameful how many times he has woken up hard and with the imagined taste of Elektra still warm on his tongue. Every time, he heads back to church and tries to ask for forgiveness. He wants to be good, to remain faithful to his morals, it’s all just difficult with Elektra around constantly. 

Elektra’s marriage is alright. Mike is nice, but promiscuous. Which is infuriating. Why does he want someone else when he has her? Still, she stands by him. He’s her husband after all.

Matt sometimes feels like more of a companion then Mike does. It’s odd to her for twin brothers to be so different, in more then the looks department.

She likes visiting with Matt. He’s good company, and not that far of a walk of her home with Mike.

Matt has a glass of Mezcal waiting for Elektra after she called to let him know she was coming over. She’s been doing that more recently, he doesn’t know the exact reason why but he can assume it’s something to do with his less than faithful brother.

Matt loves Mike, but wouldn’t say he likes him. He’s family and after their dad died, they were all the other had left. Sometimes he feels like Mike got the better cards at life, he’d never admit it aloud though.

He wraps Elektra up in a hug once she arrives, he hates to see her sad and more so hates not being able to do anything to fix it. He can be there for her as a friend, and that has to be enough.

Elektra happily accepts the drink, and takes a seat on his couch. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

She leans closer to the fan. The hot summer has made her clothes stick to her skin.

“You could never,” he says as he sits down beside her, happy to simply be in her company. He sprawls himself out comfortably on the couch, his own drink in hand which he sips thoughtfully before speaking. “Everything okay?”

“Oh you know, Mike being Mike.” She hasn’t seen him in literal days. He left her a message saying he was going out of town, and now she’s just waiting to see when he’ll show up again.

“I always talk about myself, is there anything you want to talk about? That isn’t Mike or me?” She leans closer to him, trying to get comfortable in the heat.

“I don’t mind, I like listening to you.” While Matt hates hearing about how his brother mistreats Elektra, the simple fact that she trusts him enough to even talk about her troubles is enough for him. “He’s always been a jerk, if that makes you feel any better.”

Apart from the constant fawning over his brother’s wife, Matt’s life is pretty okay. He had just broken up with yet another short-term girlfriend but he had stopped telling people about those flings a long time ago. 

“I wish it did.” Her smile is pinched as she takes another sip of her drink. She tucks her legs underneath herself and sighs. “I don’t know what’s going to do me in first, Mike or this heat. I’ve been walking around the apartment naked all day.”

Matt barely stops himself from choking on his drink. He had a pretty good idea of what she looked like thanks to Mike’s tasteful description and _God_ , what he would give to have seen that; the light sheen of sweat covering her skin, her hair falling gracefully against her bare back, it would be so easy to dip his fingers between her legs.

“I’ve tried to cool the place down but,” he gestures around them, the air still thick with warmth, “I bet that felt good, though.”

“You should try it. It definitely helps.” She then giggles into her drink. “Not with me here of course.”

“Of course,” he smiles and takes another well needed sip of his drink. He’s thought about that before, seducing Elektra and stealing her away all for himself.

Most days he hates himself for even considering it, others he thinks it would be a benefit for them all. Mike could live the life he wants without being “held back” or whatever he thought, and Elektra could be with someone who truly loves her.

He loosens the tie from around his neck and unbuttons the first few buttons, testing the waters.

“Are you still hot?” Elektra tilts her head. “Oh! I have an idea!” She stands from the couch. “Do you have any ice cubes?”

She opens up his freezer and digs in. She pulls out a tray of ice cubes, and sits back down beside him. She forces one out, then gently rubs it on the back of his neck.

“Is that better?”

A shiver runs down his spine at the touch of the ice cube to his skin, a groan involuntarily escaping his lips.

“Yeah, that feels good,” he breathes, his voice slightly gruff and breathy. He tilts his head back and as a result, bares his throat. 

Elektra blinks back in surprise when she feels arousal at his groan. She’s never seen Matt as anything more then a friend before, and this sudden attraction is surprising.

Some would say Matt is the better looking one of the two brothers, and now looking at him, head back, sweat on his skin, she’d have to agree.

He notices how Elektra shifts in her seat, the flutter of her heartbeat as she looks at him; he has to bite back a moan at that alone. She might not know it now, but she wants him, Matt’s certain of it.

“Would you mind if I took my shirt off? It’s just—” He makes another gesture to around him, to the heat baking his apartment like an oven. In reality, he’s playing up how warm he’s getting. He wants to see how close he can get Elektra to breaking.

“Yeah, sure.” She fakes a smile, and runs a hand through her hair. She lets out a puff of air, and mentally chastises herself.

_He’s your brother in law, get a grip on your hormones._

Matt tugs off his tie and tosses it onto the coffee table. He makes slow work of his shirt buttons, taking his time with revealing each new inch of skin. Soon enough, he shrugs the shirt off and leans back against the couch, a light sheen of sweat covering his torso.

Elektra bites her bottom lip, as she quickly looks him over. Taking in ever crease and crevice.

He’s built better then Mike, who’s more lean and lanky. Matt is pure muscle.

“It’s a pity you can’t join me,” he chuckles, all low and warm. He doesn’t want to overstep, no matter how much he wants Elektra but he can play most things off as playful banter between close friends. If she starts to feel uncomfortable, he’ll stop. Until then, he can have a little fun.

“Yeah.” She laughs lightly, then impulsively grabs another ice cube, and runs it down his middle. “At least one of us should be cool.”

“You’re too kind,” he smiles sweetly before letting his head fall back again, his lips parted and his eyes closed behind his dark glasses. His stomach clenches as she runs the ice cube across his abs, wetting them as the ice melts against his skin.

His abs glisten and her mouth waters. Warmth pools in her belly, and lustful thoughts run through her head.

_If Mike can constantly fuck others, why can’t I fool around?_

She instinctively leans forward, and leaves a long lick across his abs. Then she jumps back. Realizing what she’s done.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I- I should go.” She moves to stand.

Matt reaches out and grabs Elektra’s arm, he gently tugs her back down onto the couch before moving closer to her.

“It’s okay,” he cups either side of her face, his thumb sweeping across her cheekbone comfortingly. He does his best to ignore the throbbing slowly growing in his pants, that’ll hopefully be taken care of later. “You’re okay. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Elektra repeats. Trying not to let herself get lost in him being so close.

“I’m your brother’s wife. You should be running to tell him. Why aren’t you?”

“Because we both know what kind of man he is.” He replies earnestly. “You deserve so much better than him. A woman like you should be worshiped and he’s a coward for not doing so.”

“Do you really think that?” Her heart warms at his words, and she gently leans forward, and shuts her eyes.

“Of course I do,” he says softly as their foreheads press together, “I always have,”

Elektra tilts her chin up, and softly kisses him.

Matt cradles her neck with his hand, feeling her pulse vibrating up through his palm. He’d thought about kissing Elektra so many times and none of them even compared to the feeling of kissing her for real. 

He hums softly against her lips and hesitantly pulls her closer, their chests brushing barely.

Her arms wrap around his neck, and she gently pushes him onto his back. Crawling on top of him. She opens her mouth and lets his tongue enter, before moaning.

His hands skim across her back and eventually settle lower on her ass. Their tongues meet as Matt hungrily returns the kiss, years of yearning finally leading to this.

Her fingers lace in his hair, and she lets out a moan as his fingers cup her ass. Elektra grinds down on him, before he flips them over. Putting himself on top, and between her legs.

“I’ve wanted this forever,” Matt moans as he starts to pepper her neck with kisses and bites, careful not to leave any marks. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

His hand slots between her legs, hiking her dress up before pressing his fingers over her panties, applying pressure over her clit. 

Elektra’s breath hitches as his fingers move up, and behind her panties. She doesn’t respond to his words, instead tugging on his hair, pulling him closer.

She can’t think about this. If she does, she’ll back out, and she doesn’t want too. She wants this. She wants _him_.

Matt hikes Elektra’s dress all the way up, so he can lean down and place wet kisses to her stomach as he fingers her.

He feels sweat droplets tickle the back of his neck as he hooks his fingers into her panties and pulls them down, letting them hang around her ankles.

She arches her back. “Oh Matthew. Right there.”

Wanting to feel her come against his mouth, Matt crawls down her body and licks her up from her hole to her clit, which he then wraps his lips around. She tastes better than he could have ever imagined, and he had imagined it a _lot_.

Her eyes roll back, and her heels dig into the couch. Her hands clutch a pillow, and she throws her head back. “Fuck. _Fuck,_ you’re good at this.”

Matt practically purrs against her clit, her praise only encouraging him further. If he’s going to sin, then he’s going to do it well. The couch is going to smell like sex for weeks and he groans once more, slipping his free hand down to palm himself over his trousers.

Elektra jerks her hips up. Moaning and whining while trying to get him closer. “Oh Matthew. Oh baby.”

One of her hands comes down, and knots in his hair. Pushing his face into her pussy. The other goes to her breast and palms it.

Matt’s heart aches at the use of the pet name, it’s all he’s ever wanted or prayed for. He always knew he was the right one for Elektra, they’d just gotten it a little backwards at first.

Once she comes, Matt crawls back up her body to kiss her hard.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mutters against her lips, meaning it with his whole heart.

She returns the kiss, then pulls away panting. “I want you to come inside me.” She practically growls.

“Christ,” Matt breathes out, both shocked that Elektra could be so filthy and that she’s willing to cross such a line. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She breathes between kisses. “Yes. Fuck me. Come inside me.”

Not wanting to disappoint, Matt obliges. He wiggles his pants down and kicks them off, then pulls Elektra closer and spreads her thighs wide. Slowly, he rubs the head of his cock across her pussy, getting it nice and wet before pushing inside.

A moan catches in her throat, and her hands clutch his back. Digging into his skin.

Her head hits the armrest of the couch as he thrusts into her. “Matthew.” She whines again and again, as a familiar warmth bubbles in her stomach.

“You’re fucking me so good.” She praises as she reaches down and smacks his ass once. “ _But fuck me harder_.”

“Bossy,” he moans against her neck before doing as he was told. The sound of slapping skin fills the room as Matt fucks her hard, he bites at her jaw and moans shamelessly.

Elektra writhes underneath him as him pumps into her, and messily rubs her clit. “Fuck!” She screams as she comes. Squirting as her eyes roll back.

Matt follows suit a few moments after Elektra comes down from her own orgasm. His hips stutter and he buries himself fully inside of her, letting out a whine as he comes hard.

Even if this is only a one time occurrence, something she wants to pretend never happened, at least Matt will know he made her come harder than she has done in a long time. She won’t be able to go back to Mike now and be fulfilled, not when she knows what is waiting for her here. 

She lays there for a few moments, before sitting up. “I should go. I’ll- I’ll call you.” She picks up her dress, and slips it on. Elektra doesn’t say another word, before leaving and returning home.

When she enters her flat, Mike is home. Feet up on the kitchen table. Nursing a vodka. “Hey!” He smiles.

“Hey.” She says halfheartedly. She starts to head to their bedroom to rest, then stops. “I think you should go.”

“What?” His eyes pop out in surprise.

“You should move out. This is my flat, and we’re not happy. You’re busy fucking the Eastern Seaboard, and I-“ _I fucked your brother_. “I can’t take it.”

Matt skips confession and instead goes straight to Fogwell’s. For once, he isn’t filled with guilt over his sinful actions, not everything is always so black and white and in reality, he believes he did Elektra a favor.

She isn’t happy with Mike, that’s clear as day and so why shouldn’t he play homewrecker? At least he gives a shit about her, everything sinful he does is out of love, something her husband can’t say is true about him.

Mike swears at her as he grabs his things, but he does leave. Once he’s gone, she picks up the phone, and calls Matt.

She gets the answering machine, and almost hangs up, but doesn’t. “Hey, it’s Elektra. Do you wanna come over?”

Matt checks his phone after a session at Fogwell’s, one that left him sweaty and with his hands aching. The last person he expected to hear from was Elektra, he was willing to give her time to work through her feelings but he was happy to plead his case now. 

He doesn’t bother going home to change first, he heads straight to her home and tries to ignore the flood of hope that he feels upon realising that Mike wasn’t there.

Elektra opens the door with a hesitant smile. “Hi.” She says softly.

“Hi,” he replies, a little breathlessly. He may have ran to Elektra’s apartment, the word desperate came to mind but for her, maybe it was true.

She steps back. “Come in.” She takes a seat on her couch. Grabbing a drink and downing it.

“So, I asked Mike to move out. He might try to work to fix this, but I doubt it. I think we’re done.”

Matt gapes at Elektra for a few moments before letting out a soft “oh,” in both shock and relief. He should feel sad, he is the catalyst for his brother’s now failed marriage and that should hurt but it doesn’t. He’s pleased, ecstatic even.

“Are you okay?” He decides to ask instead, his own feelings on the matter don’t matter as much as Elektra’s.

“Yeah, I think so. I should’ve done this earlier. A marriage is broken when both parties would rather fuck someone else. Or is Mike’s case, multiple someone elses.”

She reaches forward and touches his hand. “I- I care for you. In ways I shouldn’t. I want you, and I have for awhile. I just didn’t let myself accept it until today.”

“What happened today wasn’t just sex to me, okay? I’ve been in love with you since the day we met, but you never looked twice at me.” He cradles Elektra’s hand in both of his own before turning to face her fully, his face earnest. “I was willing to wait though, I’d rather you be happy than having what I wanted.”

“I said it before and I’ll say it for the rest of my life if I have to, you deserve better. He should have thought himself the luckiest man in the world to be loved by you, some of us want that more than anything.”

She kisses him. Moved by his words. “I don’t love you, not the way you love me. Not yet anyways, but I think I will. I think you’re the right person for me. I was just too stupid to see it.”

Her hands trail to the back of his neck, and rubs it. “But what about Mike? I know what you said, but he’s still your brother. I don’t want to ruin that.”

“He’ll survive, maybe even understand. I think he did love you, he just isn’t made for this kind of life.” He didn’t love her like Matt does though, no one did. He was willing to wait for her, especially since he had started to believe that perhaps they weren’t inevitable.

Elektra kisses him again. “You’re a good man.” She curls into his side. “I know we should tell him, but I don’t want to deal with it right now. Can we just stay here for awhile?”

“Of course,” Matt wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, “we can do whatever you want.”

She takes in his face, so full of love and hope, and she thinks, maybe, just maybe, they might make it work.

Their love can beats the odds. 


End file.
